The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cistus×corbariensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Rencis’. ‘Rencis’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered ‘Rencis’ in his nursery in Gorron, France in July 1993. The new cultivar arose as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed plant of Cistus×corbariensis that was growing outdoors in a container in his nursery.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 1995 in Gorron, France. The cuttings were grown for a period of seven years in the Inventor's garden to test for stability prior to subsequent propagation. The characteristics of ‘Rencis’ have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.